Attitude Power
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: In which Beck becomes jealous and flirts with princesses, Jade likes creepy rides, and both of them end up utterly and completely embarrassed but in love. /or, Beck and Jade go to Disney World. Beck/Jade fluff.


**Attitude Power **

_Jade/Beck, pure and unadulterated fluff_

_**She's bittersweet, she knocks me off my feet  
><strong>_**But I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else  
><strong>- _Just the Girl, Click Five_

"You bought me a cake," Jade stares at him condescendingly, raising a perfect eyebrow. "And it has a castle on the top." For a second, she pauses, eyeing him warily. "Are you serious right now? Do you honestly think of me as a princess?"

"You're my princess," he tells her, smirking slightly and running a hand through his hair.

"I hate you," she tells him.

"You won't hate me after I give you your present," he teases, dangling the envelope just above her head.

"You cannot imagine the immensity of how much I-" Jade begins.

Shrugging, he drops the envelope, and it comes to land in her lap. She raises a pierced eyebrow at him, but then tears into it nonetheless. Once she sees what it is, a small smile comes onto her face, and really, that's all that he'd wanted.

"Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"You do realise that Disney World is in _Florida_ and we are in _California_?"

He shoots up. "Seriously?"

"You're such an idiot," Jade scowls at him.

..

They manage to get there through a trade that involves a performance. Though Beck doesn't sing, all it takes is one look into her blazing fire eyes and he's up on that stage.

But as soon as she walks into the park, he sees a tiny smile curve at the edges of her face. Even so, she immediately jumps in with her criticism. "Is this for real? Is that supposed to be a _Hidden Mickey_? If so, it's not hidden very well at all."

"Would you be quiet for a second?" he laughs, digging his guide out of his backpack.

"The heck do you need that for?" she slaps it out of his hands, scowling. "You have _me_."

"You've never been here before!" he stares at her, confused.

"Exactly," she smirks. "Take a walk on the wild side. Do they have anything with monsters, ghosts, or blood?"

"There's something called _The Haunted Mansion_," he offers helplessly.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around," she tells him, lacing her fingers through his. "Lead the way, Aladdin."

For once, she allows him to lead, but she acts as if it is no big deal. The two of them make their way through the crowd, and she finds it necessary to point out everything ugly or unusual that she sees on the way, much to Beck's amusement.

Once they get there, he notices immediately that the line is out of the doors. This does not amuse Jade. "Seriously? It's hot outside, and this line is as long as the Great Wall of China." She raises a studded eyebrow.

One of the guys in front of them turns around, cocking an eyebrow at her. "Feisty, just the way I like them. Who are you?"

"If you want me to talk to you, pull up your pants," she retorts, rolling her eyes. Beck stifles laughter.

The kid's face flames, but he jerks up his pants up anyway, looking embarrassed. Then he decides to put back on the suave act. "So, if you get scared on the ride, I'll hold your hand."

"No thanks," Jade deadpans. "If you get scared on the ride, I'll feed you to the zombies."

Beck knows that most guys would have intervened by now and told the zit-faced little brat that the lady had a girlfriend. Then again, he's not most guys. Jade's telling off of this child amuses him.

The kid remarks next, "You know, most girls like to cuddle on rides like these—"

Laughing, Beck steps in and wraps an arm around Jade's shoulders. "She has someone to cuddle with, don't you worry," he adds a wink in there. "Hey, kid, I'm Beck Oliver, Jade's _boyfriend_."

The kid's eyes flicker nervously from Jade to Beck. Beck feels Jade's head settle into the space between his head and his shoulder. Satisfied, Beck smirks and continues shamelessly, "But if you want to get fed to the zombies, well, feel free. Jade's always willing to bring along sacrifices."

"You're merciless, Beck Oliver," Jade laughs as the kid turns around, hiding behind his friends in fear.

"He had it coming," Beck shrugs, pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head.

Once they finally make it all the way to the front of the line, Jade's eyes light up. She looks around at the haunted-looking tower with bright eyes, and he finds himself grinning as well. Her smile only increases as the tower grows, revealing the hidden parts of the pictures. "I like these paintings much better, to be honest," she grins over at him, inducing the familiar funny feeling in his stomach.

"You're insane," he retorts, rolling his eyes, but he slides his hand around hers nonetheless as they walk toward the carts.

Her laugh resounds as they walk toward the carts. "Scared?"

"Never," he retorts, smiling and wrapping his arm back around her shoulders. She just tosses her hair and leads him to the cart, looking as confident as ever.

As they start down the corridor of portraits, he feels her hand moving his arm to rest on her back. He doesn't question it, but allows it, because he's always loved the feeling of her head resting on his shoulder.

"Scared?" he mumbles, twisting his head so that his mouth is buried in her hair.

"Never," she sneers as they ride through the library and enter the room of physics-defying staircases. "Child's play, Oliver."

They enter the next room, and Beck grins. "But it's floating, Jade, and nothing's holding it! You know that means that there are _ghosts_ in here."

"Idiot," she mumbles, but he feels her body vibrating with laughter anyway.

They spin around, and Beck starts to laugh again, causing the people in front of them to turn and give him weird looks. Scowling, Jade slaps his arm. "You're ruining this ride for everyone else, you know."

Then she bursts into laughter as well at the sight of the coffin and the person screaming to get out, and they laugh their way to the ballroom.

As Beck peers over, he asks thoughtfully, "Imagine I could get out, climb down there, and dance with the ghosts?" His strong arms reach out to assume the shape of a ballerina, and the people in the carts down from them shoot him funny glances.

"You're _embarrassing_ me," Jade hisses, shooting him a glare that only ice could rival in coldness.

"Oh, you want to dance with me?" Beck smirks over at her. "Because I'm ready to dance anytime you want, babe."

"No, I don't want to dance," Jade scowls at him, but it's too late. He wraps his arms around her, taking one of her hands in his own. She starts to scowl. "Beck Oliver, I'm going to disown you! I'm going to break up with you if you do this—"

As always, though, he ignores her protests and begins to sway back and forth, much to the amusement of the people around them. Her violent protests start to fade away, and though she keeps constantly hissing under her breath that she hates him, she starts to laugh. They dance all the way to the exit and don't stop until they're outside of the ride, dying of laughter.

"I hate you so much," she tells him through her laughter.

He just grins at her anyway. "Too chicken for Splash Mountain?"

She scoffs. "You wish, Oliver."

Casting a sideways glance at each other, the two of them take off running toward Splash Mountain, much to the amusement of the many children around them. The children laugh as if they are a topic of amusement, but instead of letting it get to them, they keep running.

Once they make it to the ride, they announce in unison, "I won!"

"No, you didn't," Jade grits her teeth. "I beat you by a long shot, Beck Oliver."

"No, I beat you," Beck retorts, raising an eyebrow at her. "Wait, you know what? I'm not going to stand here and argue with you like we're five."

"You are five, aren't you?" she retorts mischievously.

He starts to retort, but bites his lip. "I'm not saying anything. Now, let's go ride the ride."

She lets him hold her hand all the way through the queue line, which he considers to be an honour. Some random bald man in front of them gives them a stare before asking, "How long have you two been_ hooked_? A month, two months?"

"Actually," Jade gives the man a venomous smile, and Beck's hand tightens automatically around hers, "We've been dating for almost two years."

"Two years," the man lets out a whistle. "Quite a while to be dealin' with each other. An' you ever regretted it, boy?"

"Well, sometimes," Beck laughs, and Jade elbows him, shooting him a dirty look. "But most of the time, we get along all right when she's not being a—" She shoots him another dirty look, "her perfectly lovely self. And I love her, anyway, and I can't really see life without her, so…"

She raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Nice save."

The man finally nods. "Best o'luck to the two of you, then. Wish there were more young whippersnappers like you." He tips his hat and grins, before turning and hopping on a log.

They look at each other, before Jade leans over and kisses his cheek softly (at least, for her). "That was almost nice. I'm amazed, really." She smirks at him.

Not one to play nice, he takes hold of her chin and kisses her forcefully, and for a few blissful moments they are unaware of the park workers yelling at them to 'stop eating each other and come ride the ride'. Once they finally break apart, he kisses the top of her head and they 'finally' board the ride.

"You scared?" Beck teases as they ride through the various colorful animals in the forest. It's strangely calming, they're surprised to discover.

"No, idiot," she rolls her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you that? Jade West is not scared of _anything_."

As the ride goes on, however, that sentiment seems to be fading away. Beck smirks at her. "You do realize that they have a camera as you go down the hill, right?"

"Let's do something creative, then," Jade smirks back. "Or, at the very least, something that will shake the 'G-rated' workers up even more."

"What do you mean—" Beck retorts, but he's cut off by her lips flying onto his. He kisses her back contentedly as the feeling of falling overwhelms him. Once they're past the camera, he pulls away quickly and screams with joy at the top of his lungs.

"You're such a _dork_," Jade admonishes him, but she's laughing and soaking wet. Laughing, he wrings out his wet black hair onto her, causing her to slap his arm. "Stop it, you're getting me wet."

"Obvious much?" he teases.

"Hot," she rolls her eyes, brushing a strand of wet black hair out of his eyes. "You look sexy when you're wet."

"Well, you're one to talk," his eyes travel appraisingly back up to her face.

Almost at once, their lips collide, and once again, they get kicked off the ride, wet and laughing. Jade frowns at him teasingly. "I'm blaming you if we get kicked out of the park."

"Stop being so tempting," he retorts, slinging an arm around her neck. With shiny eyes, the two of them look up at the photos on the screen from the ride. They're on the second screen, and the moms are covering up their innocent children's eyes.

Jade laughs. "Oh, fine, shoot me from that angle."

"You look great," he whispers, brushing a piece of hair out from behind her ear.

"I know," she crosses her arms, smirking.

With a laugh, he asks, "So, what are you up for next?"

Shrugging, she just stares up at him. "Do you think we could go home and have some fun?" She licks her lip suggestively.

"Jade!" Beck protests. "I bought these tickets and you just want to go home and do what we _could_ do back in California?"

"Yes," Jade shrugs. "Your problem being?"

He sighs, mulling over it. It only takes a second as he looks from his girlfriend to the park, but he finally relents. "Fine. But afterwards, we're going to Epcot _and_ to the O Canada ride."

Her eyes turn to daggers at once. "You're kidding."

"You wish I was kidding," he laughs. "I want to go to the O Canada ride because I'm Canadian, so—"

"I don't want to go on the O Canada ride," Jade retorts, glaring at him.

"That's why it's a compromise, babe," Beck reminds her, his grin stretching from ear to ear. "We both get what we want."

"You're a manipulative freak," she tells him scornfully, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, love you too," he says in a dead tone. "Compromise or not?"

"Fine, but I'm not going to be happy about it," Jade scowls again.

Laughing, he takes her hand. "I wouldn't expect anything more."

They don't even bother waiting until they get back- as soon as they step into the cab, his lips are against hers feverishly. They don't bother separating (or breathing) until they get back to the hotel.

..

The noise of the television is dominant in the background, just a dull hum but it seems so much louder somehow. She adjusts her head against his chest, and he knows that she's hoping that he'll forget about the O Canada! ride. But she should know by now that he _never_ forgets anything.

"I suggest you go straighten up," he tells her with a smirk. "We've got things to do, Jade, places to go."

She groans, running a hand through her hair as she attempts to sit up and ends up flopping back down onto his chest. "Can't we just stay here, relax?"

"Not go to Epcot, you mean?" Beck gives her a glance that tells her that he won't be beguiled that easily. "We have a deal, Jade, and you're not getting out that easily."

Her hands reach up to play with his hair. "Aw, I thought you might've _forgotten_."

For a second, he's whipped. Then his thoughts become coherent once again and he pushes her hands away. "Yeah, nice try, but go get dressed."

She glares at him, telling him quickly, "I hate you, Beck Oliver," before disappearing into the bathroom. When she comes out, she looks like typical Jade, down to her black combat boots and dark makeup, none of the soft girl that she sometimes allows him to see.

"You sure you're not going to get hot in that?" Beck wonders absently, wrapping his arms around her neck as she peers into the mirror.

"Nice try," she fidgets with her hair. "But I'm not pleased with you, so this is what you get."

"Why?" he wonders, amused.

"Because this O Canada ride is going to be insanely boring," she tells him, her voice completely deadpan.

"Your positivity is appreciated," he retorts.

Despite his constant reassurance, she doesn't seem to get any more excited as time passes by. In fact, her negativity seems to grow and spread to the crowd around her. Beck shoots her a sideways glare.

The girl in front of her snaps her phone shut, looking irritated. Turning to face Beck and Jade, she tells Jade sharply, "You better watch that boy of yours. Handsome boys like _that_ are always hiding something, like my ex-boyfriend."

"Oh, he was hiding something," a small smile snaps across Jade's face. "That is, until I found out about it. I find out about everything." She smirks, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh, and what was he hiding?" the girl feigns surprise, looking from Jade to a snickering Beck.

"He was _born_," Jade pauses for dramatic effect, "in _Canada_!"

"No," the girl gasps. "And he didn't _tell _you?"

"It wasn't ever a secret," Beck protests, rolling his eyes.

"And now," Jade continues, ignoring Beck's protests, "he's dragged me to this _wonderful _place."

"I hear you," the girl puts up a hand, placing the other on her hip. "Boys are such _jerks_ sometimes. I can't even imagine what goes through their heads."

"Still here," Beck reminds them, shooting Jade a dirty look—shouldn't she be _defending _him?

But the girl just reciprocates Beck's dirty glare and says, "See you later, then. Watch out for this one," as she walks off, just as the doors open to the theater.

"What the _heck_, Jade?" Beck hisses as they sit down.

She gives him one of her rare laughs, playing with a loose tendril of hair at the back of his neck. "Well, sometimes you are a jerk."

"Well, most of the time you're a jerk as well, but you failed to mention that," Beck reminds her, his scowl stretching over most of his face.

"Get over yourself, Oliver," she retorts.

Anger floods him—once again, she's won the upper hand. But he notices that fade away as the movie starts and she begins to grow irritated. At first, she just takes his hand and plays with it, but then she grows noticeably restless. "Why are Canadians so ugly?" she whispers to Beck.

"Shush, Jade," he retorts, shooting her a scowl.

She sighs, and kicks the person in front of her as they talk about Niagara Falls, which Jade obviously does not care about either. Then she reaches into her black bag and pulls out the pair of scissors that she carries with her everywhere and a piece of paper.

"Jade," Beck kicks her leg. "Watch the film! They're talking about hockey!"

Jade shoots him a glare, tells him sharply "I hate you", and then begins to cut the paper. _Snip, snip, snip_. Rolling his eyes, Beck tries to concentrate on the film without being constantly wary of his immature girlfriend, which is hard to do with her constant cutting noises. Sighing, he leans back and closes his eyes, pretending not to know her.

Soon enough, the movie is over and Jade is clutching a handful of shredded paper. As they get up, she tosses it into the air and laughs evilly as it falls all over the people. "Welcome to Canada," she yells into the theater, watching as the paper flakes fall. "Where it's constantly snowy, overrun with moose, and basically freezing. Hope you all had a nice stay!"

Chuckles mix with dirty looks as people leave the theater. Embarrassed, Beck quickly tells the people in front of them, "I don't know her."

"Oh, don't you, babe?" Jade smirks at him, leaning over to press her lips to his, much to the amusemen of everyone in the theater. "I was under the impression that you knew me real well."

"Jade West, you're pure evil," he hisses to her as they exit the theater.

"You love me really," she retorts, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah," he scratches the back of his neck. "So, uh, how about we go on that car ride? It looks like fun. The one with the test dummies and stuff?"

"You want me to go on a ride that makes you like a test dummy?" she raises an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Yeah, why not?" he retorts.

She considers for a second before smiling (well, as close to a smile as she ever gets, anyway). "Sure, why not?"

Hand-in-hand, they walk to the ride, appropriately called 'Test Track'. Smirking at each other, they enter the queue line and he squeezes her hand gently, glancing around. "So, should I be riding this? It looks a little too intense for me…"

"Shut up, babe," she smacks his arm gently. "Let's get on this ride."

The queue line moves fairly quickly, and after viewing a quick video, they're hopping into the front of a test car, feeling like a couple of test dummies. The ride launches immediately, and he feels herself jutting forward, his stomach lurching a little bit.

But as the ride goes on, he finds herself enjoying it all the more. He especially enjoys the outside part with the wind rushing through his hair, making him feel invincible. Leaning over, he presses a gentle kiss to Jade's temple before turning back to enjoy the ride. He feels absolutely invincible, and as the cameras flash, he turns her gently and kisses her once again.

Once they get back, she tells him harshly, "You know, you really should stop distracting me on rides. I don't know how I'm expected to concentrate on enjoying the ride when I'm enjoying your lips."

He laughs. "At least we look good?"

"We look sexy," Jade confirms, tugging on his arm. "Let's go buy some Swiss chocolate and get sick on Mission Space."

..

That night, back at the hotel, Jade settles her head back against his chest. "I can't believe you still watch Drake & Josh," she mutters sleepily, blinking tiredly. "It's such a children's show…"

"No, it's not," Beck kisses her forehead. "You're just upset because you still watch it and you're embarrassed to tell me that."

She blinks, then shrugs. "Megan's the best… character on the show…"

"Yeah, cause she's just like you," Beck chuckles. "You know, I think Drake is pretty darn awesome, to be honest…"

"Whatever," Jade replies sleepily, cuddling further into his chest. He wraps his arm around her chest and listens to the steady rhythm of her breathing as she drifts off, and her warmth against him helps him to doze off soon enough.

..

He's awoken in the morning by someone kissing just above his ear. Opening his eyes, he asks sleepily, "What…?"

"Get off me, loser," Jade smirks at him. "I have to get out of _bed_."

"Your dirtiness is not appreciated," he mutters, but he lets go of her anyway, tumbling back to the other side of the bed.

"Please, my dirtiness is always appreciated," she retorts, walking over to the mirror. "Anyway, get up. We're going to MGM Studios today, whether you like it or not."

"It's Hollywood Studios, actually," Beck retorts, but he forces himself up out of the bed anyway.

She frowns, rolling her eyes, then smirks at his hair. "Bedhead. Real sexy."

"Always," he says, walking over and combing his fingers through his mussed hair.

After a bit, they're finally both decent enough to leave. Once they get there, Jade grins. "I know where we're going first."

"The Tower of Terror?" Beck groans.

"You know me far too well," she sighs dramatically. "I've lost the surprise advantage." Grabbing his hand, she pulls him forcefully over in one direction, much to his dismay, and after a while, they finally make it to the looming tower. He feels himself gulp, and she scowls at him. "Chicken much, Oliver?"

They walk in, hand-in-hand still, and get in the line behind a group of teenage boys. One of them turns to look at Jade appraisingly. Pushing down his sunglasses, he says suavely, "Hey there, beautiful. What's your name?"

"Jade," she stares at him. "Jade West, and I hate you already."

"Playing hard to get, are we?" the guy smirks at her. "If you wanna play hardball, I'll play hardball." He puts a hand on Jade's shoulder.

As uncomfortable as Jade looks, she doesn't jerk away. Rage sears through Beck like lightning, and he turns to glare at the scrawny boys. He doesn't know if this is what jealousy feels like, but if it is, he doesn't like it a bit. Sliding his hand around Jade's, he tells one of the boys, "Hello, kid, I'm Beck Oliver, Jade's _boyfriend_."

"Ooh, a challenge," the guy smiles at Jade. "I like. I'm Charlie, pleasure to meet you."

"Let me guess," Jade turns around, adjusting her shirt, "you're the tough guy, yeah? But in fact, you're the one who pees his pants on rides like these. You still wear your I Love Mommy socks to sleep in. So I prefer guys like Beck, thank you very much."

Charlie splutters. "Your boyfriend isn't flawless!"

"No," Jade retorts, "he's Canadian."

And with that, they follow Charlie to the room where they watch a short clip before boarding the ride.

Beck hadn't really thought he'd be scared of any of the rides, but this is a different story. The ghosts and such are vaguely creepy, but that's not what he's scared of—

The ride drops abruptly, and he feels his stomach move. Screaming, he finally allows himself to breathe as they stop and then are propelled back up again, only to drop once again. It continues for a minute or two before it finally levels.

Once they let out, Jade stares at him in delight. "How epic was that?"

"Fun," he says, finally breathing again. "How about we go do something less, uh, epic now?"

"Like go talk to the princesses?" Jade glares scornfully at the array of pretty girls in dresses.

Beck's face lights up. "Yeah, let's go do that." He grabs Jade's arm, smiling in a cocky manner that he knows will irritate her, and walks over to the princesses. With a coy smile, he tells them, "Hey, ladies."

Jasmine giggles. "You look like Aladdin." She reaches up to run a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, too bad this prince already has a princess," Jade tugs urgently on his arm, looking irritated. "Look, can we just go—"

"Just let me get a picture with Jasmine?" he asks softly, handing her the camera. "Swear, it'll only take a second."

But it takes two pictures and Jade's sanity for them to finish their photo session, and he can feel the tension exuberating from Jade as they walk down the road. Then the sound of singing reaches his ears, and he inclines his head to see a stage, full of singing people. Raising an eyebrow at Jade, he asks flippantly, "You up for a little exercising of that flawless voice of yours?"

"Only if you are," she retorts, and he nods. They walk toward the stage, still loosely gripping each other's hands.

The man at the gate looks from Jade to Beck with wary eyes. "You do realize this is a singing competition? You can sing a duet, but you do actually have to _sing_—"

"Trust me," Jade cuts him off, rolling her eyes, "We're up for it. Give us that song—yeah, that one, Finally Falling. Sappy song, but I got this."

And as the two of them take the stage a half hour later, he can't help but think that she really _does_ have it.

As the song begins, her voice floods the auditorium, and he can't help but think that his pales in comparison. Her voice is the type that gives people chills, while his just fades into the background.

But as they sing, he realizes that she means every word, and he means everything he's singing too.

"_I'm finally falling, falling…_" she sings quietly, and as the song fades away, his lips are on hers.

The cheers start before the song even ends.

"I love you," he whispers against her lips.

"Love you too, even if you're slightly idiotic," she laughs.

**A/N: Lolwhat is this. Uh, okay. FLUFFY, I WARNED YOU. BUT WE NEED MORE BADE FLUFF, THAT IS ALL. For one of my lovely tumblr friends, Christine, who requested Bade fluff and gave me the idea for Disney Land, but I've never been there, so I changed it up and set it in Florida.**

**Yes, I know Finally Falling is a Bori song, but I think Jade would have chosen it to show Tori up, you know?**

**Please, leave a review and don't favorite without reviewing!**


End file.
